


Unexpected Fortune [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Art, Digital Art, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warlord Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Tony ends up with warlord Steve. It wasn't what he wanted, but maybe it will turn out better than he thought...[Art for the Cap-Ironman Reverse Bang 2020!]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Unexpected Fortune [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts), [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Building On Muddy Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432334) by [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows)




End file.
